Moana DVD
Moana DVD Okay, Wikia, I need your help with this. This is not copypasta, this is a long read, but I feel like my safety or well-being could very well depend on this. This is Disney Related, specifically Moana, and this is the creepiest shit that has ever happened to me in my entire life. Having said that, I recently moved into Storthes starting as a year 2 in Uni and a friend of mine gave me his old Blu Ray Player. I was stoked, to say the least, I could finally play all of those old Disney movies that I hadn't touched in at least a decade. His Blu Ray Player came with one copy of Brave and a rather shoddy copy of Tangled, and while beggars can't be choosers, needless to say it didn't take long until I became bored of 'Mother Knows Best'. That weekend I decided to drive around a few neighborhoods about twenty minutes or so off campus, hitting up the local car boot sales, hoping to score on some good deals from ignorant parents). I began to drive out of the neighborhood when one last house caught my attention. I still have no idea why it did, there were no cars there and only one table was set up with random junk on it, but something sort of drew me there. I usually trust my gut on these things so I got out of the car and I was greeted by an old man. His outward appearance was, for lack of a better word, displeasing. It was odd, if you asked me to tell you why I thought he was displeasing, I couldn't really pinpoint anything - there was just something about him that put me on edge, I can't explain it. All I can tell you is that if it wasn't in the middle of the afternoon and there were other people within shouting distance, I would not have even thought of approaching this man. He flashed a crooked smiled at me and asked what I was looking for, trying not to offend, I asked him if he had any old Disney DVD's. It was only then that he showed me a pirated copy of Moana. I asked how much he wanted for it, but he insisted that I have it for free. The old man smiled at me and told me 'you're welcome'; that it used to belong to a kid who was about my age that didn't live here anymore. There was something weird about how the man phrased that, but I didn't really pay any attention to it then, I was too caught up in not only finding this great movie but getting it for free. As I was walking away he said 'Hey its okay, you're welcome.' I didn't see the man ever again. It took me a few days to actually play the Blu Ray. But when I did I was surprised at how smoothly it ran. Until the scene where Dwayne the Rock Johnson as Maui starts singing 'You're Welcome'. Someone had replaced the scene where Maui is supposed to steal a boat from Moana with a brutal scene where he uses his godlike strength to overpower and rape her. The screen shows the shadows of them on the rocks, and the music continues as normal, except with some altered lyrics. The entire time The Rock is just singing, 'you're welcome'. Its fucking haunting. Ok, ok, I see what's happening here You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange You don't even know how you feel It's adorable! Well, it's nice to see that sluts never change Open your eyes, let's begin Yes, it's really that big, breathe it in! I know it's a lot: the girth, the cock! When you're staring at the Rock! What can I say except you're welcome For the tides, the sun, the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome I'm just an ordinary demi-guy Hey! What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky When you were waddling yay high This guy! When the nights got cold Who stole you fire from down below You're lookin' at him, yo Oh, also I lassoed the sun You're welcome! To stretch the days and bring you fun Also I harnessed the breeze You're welcome! To fill your sails and shake your trees So what can I say except you're welcome For the islands I pulled from the sea There's no need to pray, it's okay You're welcome! Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me You're welcome! You're welcome! Well, come to think of it Kid, honestly I can go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon The tide, the grass, the ground, oh That was Maui just messing around I killed an eel I buried its guts Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts What's the lesson What is the take-away Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away And the tapestry here on my skin Is a map of the victories I win Look where I've been I make everything happen Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin' Well, anyway let me say you're welcome For the wonderful world you know Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome 'Cause I'm gonna need that ass I'm cumming away, away You're welcome! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float You're welcome! You're welcome! And thank you! Category:Lore